You Can't Stop the Beat
by Luvya
Summary: Will Schuster uses his contacts to try and convince a past teacher to let a student into NYADA Start of a series of one shots.


**You Can't Stop The Beat**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hairspray or Glee because Hairspray will come into this. Or any actors that I mention from the original cast.

**Summery**: Will Schuster uses his contacts to try and convince a past teacher to let a student into NYADA.

**Authors Notes: **For those who don't know Matt Morrison was the Original Link Larkin in the Original Broadway version of Hairspray. For the purpose of this story- Matt is going to be Will's stage name. Part of a series of one shots

* * *

He'd just spotted Madame Tibideaux speaking to Jesse and before he could stop himself he felt himself heading towards her with a brief smile on his face.

"Madame Tibideaux."

"See this is why I never agree to-" She started muttering and then paused as she turned around taking him in, "William Schuster." He raised his eyebrow, she hadn't even nodded to him back at the original auditions in the auditorium

"You remember me?"

"You sang All I Need Is A Girl and gave a near perfect performance, if I remember correctly I said your tempo needs a bit of work to get the fast paceness of the song but that was my only part that I found wrong in a near flawless audition which is why…"

"You let me in." Will finished off with a fond smile.

"Then you left two years later to play the lead role of Link Larkin in hairspray and now you're a teacher? Do your students know about your past?"

"No amazingly they haven't made the connection yet. " Will took a few deep breaths, "anyway, I'm here to talk to you about…"

"Rachel Berry" Will shook his head and it was her turn to raise an eyebrow at him.

"No. Not Rachel, I have all the faith in the world that Rachel will make it through due to the fact you've given her a second and a third chance. She has all the people in the world backing her." He gave a deep breath, "I'm here to talk to you about Kurt Hummel."

"Go on."

"Rachel's promising but I think Kurt is as well. He was initially going to go with a safe performance and decided to take a risk that I'm not entirely sure paid off if I know you. Also I know Rachel has more of a CV than Kurt does. He deserves that chance."

"Then why didn't you give him more of a stand out role in your Nationals performance if he is so promising?" Will winced but then ran his hand through his hair.

"I wanted to." Will admitted, "He nailed his solo in Regional's as did Tina Cohen-Chang who I believe will be auditioning next year, and if the theme had been Broadway I definitely would have done due to the fact that any Broadway song Kurt sings he nails. Yet, with Pop songs I find that Kurt needs to expand his repertoire and that is his major downfall. But as a Broadway singer I have full confidence that Kurt can succeed" He failed to mention the Defying Gravity performance that he's quite convinced Kurt threw for whatever reason. The boy had nailed every high note since.

"What if he drops out of two years after he gains a part?" Will bit his lip as he compared his younger self to the two.

"I think the person who would do that is Rachel. I believe Kurt will stay in take what you have to teach him."

"Do you remember what I told you when you decided to leave NYDA, William?"

"That you had nearly said no to me because" His eyes widened with a light bulb coming on inside his head, "because you had full faith that I could make it on my own without the help of NYDA."

"and to be honest William, I believe Kurt has that talent to succeed without the training. Ms Berry however, needs to continue on as I think she is used to getting everything she wants isn't she?" He nodded sheepishly at her not even about to defend himself because he knew the club had female singers that could do just as well as Rachel he just never got the chance to use them.

"Then why let her in?" He couldn't help but inquire.

"Because I have a teacher I believe would work wonders with her. " His old teacher smirked, "I think you where in the same year as her do you remember, Cassandra July?" For a few seconds he paused and then he gave a slight smirk.

"Cassie?" He remembered her all right, "You're going to put Rachel in her class? Wait she's a teacher?"

"Remember, the old saying if you can't do teach?" Will rubbed his hair sheepishly, "not that I'm saying you can't William. You would have been successful if you'd continued on instead of disappearing."

"I know." He admitted to himself, "After being in the spotlight I needed to be in a town that wouldn't recognize me as Matt Morrison and surprisingly enough even though it's my old school- so far it's worked." Carmen sized him up.

"I wouldn't have recognized you either to be honest. You've grown up William," She paused, "if you ever want to return to New York give me a call okay?"

"I will and Carmen? Thanks."

"You're Welcome William and good luck with the competition" He hadn't achieved his goal of convincing the teacher to take his student on but he understood why she wasn't going to- he just hoped Kurt would.


End file.
